


Sweet as a Cherry Sucker

by vivilove



Series: Valentine Moments [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Day, blindfold, playful chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: She sighed and said, “I wish I could see you.”“I can be there in fifteen minutes.”“No!! Are you crazy?! You can’t see me before the wedding!”Their wedding day has arrived.  Jon is excited but Sansa is stressing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, Janina! Robb's a lucky guy;-)

The alarm was loud in his ear and Jon groaned as he automatically reached out to silence his phone. He then reached over in the other direction of their bed and felt the empty space next to him. A smile blossomed on his face at once then. She’d slept at Margaery’s house last night. _Today_ …

They were getting married today, on Valentine’s Day, and yes, perhaps it was a bit clichéd to get married that day but Sansa had been planning it since he had proposed last year on Valentine’s Day. Did anyone say clichéd? Honestly, she’d probably been planning it since their first kiss on Valentine’s Day when he was twelve and she was eleven…or the first time they had agreed to be each other’s Valentine a couple of years before then…maybe even since she was five and he came to her Valentine’s Day ballet recital and saved the day from a fussy three-year-old Arya with the grape sucker he didn’t really want.

After showering and trimming his beard, there wasn’t a whole lot for him to do. He was having breakfast with his best man and groomsmen later but it was still hours until he needed to put on his tuxedo and head to the hotel where the ceremony was being held. He turned on the TV and had messages from Sam and Robb admonishing him not to be late. _Not likely_. His mother sent him a text saying she hoped he wasn’t too nervous. _I’m not_. And there was a message from Sansa sent while he was showering telling him to check the cookie jar. He walked to the kitchen grinning and found the expected cherry sucker and note inside.

_I Love you, Valentine. -S_

He texted his thanks and was about to lay his phone down on the kitchen counter when it dinged.

_SANSA: This was a HUGE mistake._

Jon read the text and tried not to panic as he felt his heart suddenly skip two beats. Their wedding was three hours away. _Is she having second thoughts?_ Jon shook his head. He was confident that the answer to that question was ‘no’. This was Sansa. He didn’t doubt her love and he trusted her implicitly. But something wasn’t right. _Maybe she’s just_ _nervous_. He was a bit nervous but was more excited than anything. He had been since he woke up this morning and realized that today was his wedding day. He read the text again. Whatever was going on, he was almost certain he could fix it if he could just talk to her. He started to call her just as he got another text.

_SANSA: We should’ve just eloped like Robb & Janina. This is a disaster._

Jon smiled. _Okay then…she’s freaking out about the wedding ceremony or the reception_. He couldn’t blame her. It was a fairly large wedding but Sansa had wanted to be her own wedding planner and then overextended herself more than once…handwritten calligraphy on the invitations, handmade centerpieces for the reception, making homemade gifts for the entire wedding party… Planning the honeymoon was about the only thing she’d let Jon handle independently.

It was a lot to take on what with them moving back home to Winterfell last summer, getting settled in their new jobs, buying and moving into their house in October, and getting used to living together (they’d discovered sharing his bed in the dorms or her spending part of the previous summer with him in Kings Landing was a far cry from actually sharing a home as well as the bills and responsibilities of said home.) It had been a whirlwind of activity since her graduation in May last year. He had tried to help with the wedding as much as possible but he sometimes caught her rolling her eyes at his suggestions and he’d get frustrated. And, Jon wasn’t the only one to notice Sansa’s incessant wedding hysteria the past six months. He suspected her obsessive planning may have been what prompted Robb and his girlfriend to say screw it and get married in the Summer Isles over New Year’s.

“Hello?” she answered on the first ring.

“Hey…tell me what’s wrong,” he said.

She launched into a detailed analysis of all the ways the caterers and florists had conspired against her to ruin their big day and wound up trying to get him to agree that the photographer must have some personal vendetta against the Stark family for having the audacity to catch the flu now.

“It’s February, sweetheart. The flu is going around.”

“That Dustin woman just doesn’t like my family.”

“Sansa…you said Loras volunteered to step in. I’m sure he’ll take great pictures for us.”

“How can you be so relaxed about this?! I’m freaking out over every little thing!!”

 _Yes…yes, you are_. Jon pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to not say anything stupid. “I’m just…I’m excited, baby. I’m thrilled to be marrying you today. If I seem relaxed, it’s just because I’m focusing on the end goal. If we’re married at the end of this day, the wedding was a success…okay?”

“Okay, you’re right,” she said taking a deep breath. “Arya says I’m turning into a dragon-bride.” He chuckled at that which made her laugh, too. But then she sighed and said, “I wish I could see you.”

“I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

“No!! Are you crazy?! You can’t see me before the wedding!”

“Sansa, are you really that superstitious?”

“No…maybe.”

“Okay. If you don’t want me to come to you right now, I’ll see you there in a little less than three hours. I’ll be the dork in the tux down front standing next to your brother and trying not to cry when I see my beautiful bride coming down the aisle.”

“Okay…I love you.”

“I love you, too. And Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jon.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Sansa looked at herself in the full-length mirror of the Winterfell Grand’s bridal suite. Her mother, sister and Lyanna stood back with big smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Well, maybe not tears for Arya but she was clearly happy for her sister, even in the currant-colored bridesmaid dress she had sworn made her look like a tomato. It didn’t. She was gorgeous but everyone knew Arya wasn’t much for dressing up.

Sansa took a deep breath and smiled at her reflection. The regal-looking ballgown-style wedding dress was the only thing about planning the wedding that Sansa had not lost any sleep over. The only thing she could say she was more confident in than this dress was the man she was marrying. She carefully ran a hand over the delicate ivory lace on the bodice before running it along the silk of the skirt. The illusion sweetheart neckline was studded with tiny diamonds. It had reminded Sansa of the stars in the sky. _He won’t know_ _what hit him_ , Margaery’s voice echoed in her head.

“Sweetheart, you look beautiful,” her mother said.

“You do, Sansa. You are simply breath-taking,” Lyanna seconded.

“You could’ve just eloped like Robb and Janina,” Arya added, rolling her eyes.

Sansa stuck her tongue out at her sister and they soon dissolved into a battle of making faces at each other and laughing until there was a knock at the door. Bran and Rickon were decked out in their tuxes and had come to fetch the moms for pre-ceremony pictures. Margaery’s brother, Loras, had graciously agreed to be their last-minute photographer. It was not his profession but Sansa had been impressed with his expensive looking camera and his intuitive understanding of lighting and how to pose his subjects. He had just finished up with Sansa a little while ago and she bid farewell to the moms as they got their turn.

Arya was helping her pin back a curl that had come loose from the lone braid that was pulling her hair back from her face while the rest was loose down her back when there was a knock at the door. Arya went to open it and started laughing.

“What in Seven Hells?” she asked.

Sansa turned to see Robb walking through the door leading Jon by the hand. Jon had a black blindfold over his eyes and Robb was laughing. Sansa gasped and Robb put his hands up after bringing Jon into the room and bidding him to stop.

“Now, don’t freak out, Sans,” Robb said. “Here you go, brother...the bridal suite, not that you can see it. Sansa, you look beautiful,” he said coming over to give her a kiss. “The groom wants to be with his bride for a few minutes but said he’d wear a blindfold rather than risk offending the gods.” He started to walk past Jon but then clapped him on the shoulder and said, “I’ll be waiting for you in the ballroom with Sam. Don’t be debauching my sister before you’ve made an honest woman of her, Snow.”

“Fuck off,” Jon said mildly as he stood there grinning behind the blindfold. “Go find your wife.”

“That’s an excellent notion. Arya, I think Margaery’s looking for you.”

“Alright. I’ll see you downstairs, Sansa,” Arya said as she followed Robb and punched Jon in the shoulder on the way out.

Sansa couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face watching him once they were alone. He stood there smiling in his tuxedo with the blindfold on and his hair tied back. He reached into his pocket and popped a sucker in his mouth. She paced slowly towards him.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” he asked, looking the wrong direction since she’d not spoken yet.

“Where’d you get the blindfold?”

His head automatically whipped towards her. “Gag gift from Robb at our breakfast. He said to give it to you so you wouldn’t have to look at me on our wedding night. Sam and Pyp thought it was funny.”

She laughed before asking, “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to check on my girl. She sounded pretty upset earlier and I was worried.”

“Well, that’s very sweet of you. I’m still nervous but doing better now. Where’d you get the sucker?”

“My Valentine left it for me with a note. Want to share it with me?” he asked pulling it slowly out of his mouth before sticking it back in again.

“Maybe…” she said as she kept watching him and started feeling a bit warm. When she was three feet away, she stopped. “Are you sure you can’t see anything?”

“No, not a thing. Want to give me a kiss?” he asked next.

“Maybe…promise not to move?”

“I…alright, I promise,” he grinned. She took two more steps and leaned in to kiss him, slow and sweet. He parted his lips and she slid her tongue in his mouth. She could taste the sugary sweetness of the sucker mixed with the taste of him. He moaned into her mouth. “Do I get to give you a kiss now?”

“You’ll have to catch me first,” she replied, scooting back a step.

He smiled widely then and slowly reached his hands out towards her. Sansa grinned and took a step back and then another. She could see the confusion on his face when his hands met with nothing but air. Then, his expression changed to a different sort of look.

“What else can I have if I catch you?” he asked huskily.

Sansa’s belly gave a little flip-flop and the warmth started spreading downwards now. She loved the sound of his voice but especially when it was tinged with desire. He took a step forward and she took another step back. _I can’t keep going backwards_ , she realized. Just as he raised a hand to try and grasp her again, she ducked under his arm and quickly ran to the other side of the suite. The skirt of her dress had brushed against his leg and he turned but was not quick enough. Once she was past him, he stood still since he couldn’t see where he was going.

“You missed,” she teased from the other side of the sitting room. There was a good 20 feet between them now. And, there was the bedroom behind her if she needed to retreat further.

He pulled the sucker from his mouth. “Don’t you want another taste?” he asked with that low, sexy voice again. She could feel her silky bridal underwear getting wet and bit back the moan of longing forming in her throat. _Yes, I want a taste_. “You can have the sucker, sweetheart. I’d rather taste your lips…and then your other lips,” he said with a devilish smile forming. _Oh, gods_ … She was breathing heavily now though she was standing still. He started stalking towards her. His steps were cautious and he had his hands out in front of him but he was moving steadily closer. “I can hear you breathing, baby. I think you want to get caught.”

Sansa did want to get caught. She wanted to get caught _so badly_ but she was enjoying this little game at the moment. She held her breath and stepped to her right. The thick carpet of the hotel room silenced her footfalls though the dress swished a bit with the movement. Jon stopped and cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out her movements. His soft, full lips were parted but the blindfold was still keeping his eyes covered. She took advantage of his stillness and swiped the sucker from his hand before darting backwards into the bedroom. She shrieked when his hand slightly grazed her arm. But she had the advantage since she could see her way into the other room. It was dim in the bedroom with the shades drawn and the lights off. She popped the sucker in her mouth and gave a loud, appreciative moan.

“Mmm…cherry. So sweet and wet,” she said, giving him an indication of where to go.

He moved towards her, feeling his way carefully through the doorway before he came to a stop in the center of the room.

“It’s darker in here.”

“I thought you couldn’t see.”

“I can’t but I can tell it’s darker.” Sansa walked over to him, pulled the sucker from her mouth and lightly brushed it against his lips. He licked his lips. “I’d rather eat something else now,” he rumbled as he leaned towards her, begging for a kiss. “Your dress is beautiful no doubt but I don’t want to see it…not yet. Get rid of the sucker.”

She gave him a quick kiss before taking the sucker stick to the trash and coming back towards him…just out of reach.

“It’s gone,” she said smiling, wondering if she could get him to pursue her to the bed.

But his hands were quicker this time and he grasped her around the waist and kissed her passionately now. She was breathless when he let her go and got down on his knees. His hands reached out for the hem of the dress and he began to slowly push the layers of silk and crinoline up and up. She moaned as she felt a hand close around the back of her knee. She could feel the brush of the blindfold against her leg above her stockings as her dress fell back down covering most of him. His warm fingers tugged at her underwear.

“So sweet and wet,” she heard him say as he pulled them down.

“Oh, gods…Jon,” she cried as she felt his breath on her inner thigh.

Sansa stumbled backwards to the bed. She sat down just on the edge of the high bed and kicked off her heels and the panties that were around her ankles now. His hair had come loose from its tie under her skirts and his curls were a glorious mess but the blindfold was still in place. He crawled to her on his hands and knees and smiled when he reached her. He moved back up to his knees and shucked off his tuxedo jacket. This time Sansa helped him ruck up her skirts.

“Sansa, you are _so_ sweet…like sugar on my tongue,” he said as his hands grasped her thighs and he lowered his head to start licking her folds. She gave a needful whine and grasped at his hair. “Relax, baby. I want to make you feel good. Everything is going to be just fine today.”

Sansa bit her lip as his tongue began to swirl around her clit and he entered her with a finger…and then a second. She was soon moaning and he moaned in response. She could feel his moan vibrating through her core and it made her ever hotter. He removed his fingers from her and licked them before he started fucking her with his tongue and rubbing deftly at her clit. She could feel sweat starting to bead her brow and her armpits were feeling damp. She was panting and her hair would likely be a mess before long and she could not bring herself to give a shit…not when he was making her feel like this. He switched back again; tongue to her clit, fingers in her cunt.

“So wet and sweet, baby. Just like that,” he said as he could tell she was getting close.

She had stayed propped up watching him as long as she could. Even with the blindfold on, he knew exactly what he was doing.  He curled his fingers slightly and his tongue was busy on her clit.  When the first waves of her orgasm broke her apart, she fell back on the bed calling his name and running her hands across the silk and lace covering her breasts.

“Oh…fuckkkk…Jon…YES!!!”

She was tingling all over and seeing stars for several minutes afterwards. When he had finished nuzzling and kissing her through the last of her climax, he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and swiped his face before he gently wiped her body dry. She started to offer to take it from him since he still couldn’t see but he tucked it back in his pocket.

“Jon! You can’t carry that around…not after you…”

“Watch me,” he smirked. “It’s that or your panties. I imagine you want them back for today.”

She sat up and laughed. “Yes, I want my panties for the ceremony but I’ll be sure you get them later.” He stood and pulled her to her feet. “I need to freshen up. Want me to fix your hair?” she asked.

“Nah, I’ll get it when I wash up. I can’t be shaking hands today with…well, you know,” he answered, blushing now. She smiled that he would be blushing after what he’d just done. Sansa held his face and started kissing him. Then, her other hand traveled downwards past his belly. “Gods…Sansa. You can’t be doing that,” he said, grasping her wrist when she started rubbing him through his pants.

“I’d like to though…”

“We’ll be late. Your dad will probably be here soon to collect you and I need to get downstairs. And there’s no way I’m getting my cum all over your beautiful dress…least not till after the wedding,” he finished with another wicked grin.

“Alright,” she said giving him a final soft kiss. “I’ll escort you to the door so you can uncover your eyes and make your way downstairs. I’ll see you at the ceremony. I’ll be the redhead in white, probably sobbing like a baby.”

“Wonderful…I can’t wait to finally see you today,” he said.

“The other four senses not enough?” she asked. He shook his head and she led him to the door. “See you downstairs, Jon Snow.”

“I can’t wait, Sansa Stark _Snow_ ,” he said with a huge grin now.

“Oh, and Jon…do me a favor,” she said right before she closed the door.

“Anything, love.”

“Make sure you bring that blindfold with you on our honeymoon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do Honeymoon smut but decided to have a little pre-ceremony fun instead. I hope you liked my little Valentine Series. It was fun to write.


End file.
